Candy Woes
by FoxFire90
Summary: Prompt from LJ- Ben is Dean's son. While at the store Ben throws a tantrum and Dean corrects his behavior in the bathroom. WARNING: Spanking & language. AU.


**Title: **Candy Woe's

**Author: **Fox

**Characters/Pairings: **Dean, Sam, & Ben. Lisa [mentioned]

**Original Prompt (not summarized): **#10. Dean spanking Ben. Prompt: Ben is Dean`s son. He`s eight. The three guys are at the store, and Ben asks Dean to buy him something. (a toy or a game) Dean says no, and Ben acts up, throwing a major tantrum. Dean, at a loss for what else to do, drags the kid kicking and screaming into the customer toilets where he delivers a sound spanking.

**Implement: **Hand

**Summary: **While in the store with Dad and Uncle Sam, Ben throws a tantrum. Dean lets Ben know just how much he doesn't appreciate the tantrum in the store's bathroom.

**Word Count: **2,646

**Author's Notes: **So the prompter said she wanted to see a story where Ben was with Dean and Sam with Lisa still around but didn't want her dead. I didn't put Lisa directly in the story because honestly I was being a lazy SOB and didn't want to do a whole backstory. Ha! Also, this isn't my best, I'll tell you straight up. It was a bit rushed 'cause of all my RL stuff going on….but it was fun nonetheless : )

**Warnings:** Other than the expected spanking (duh, Dean Winchester does not tolerate tantrums) there is also language because if I can imagine the Winchesters having mouths like Sailors…or um…Marines.

* * *

><p>After locking the Impala Dean made his way around the car where his brother and son were waiting for him; Sam had his hand on the back of Ben's neck, who was standing with his hands in his jacket pockets. The eight year old decided that he wanted to be just like Dad – cool and smooth.<p>

Dean stuck his hand out to Ben as they reached the edge of the parking lot. When a smaller hand didn't put its self in his he looked down. Ben was pointedly ignoring him, finding a car passing by suddenly extremely interesting.

"C'mon, bud." Dean said shaking his hand a bit.

Ben turned to look up at him completely ignoring his hand, "Isn't that an awesome car, Dad?"

"Yeah, it's awesome - gimme your hand so we can get in and out of the store."

Now that it was an order Ben couldn't act like he didn't see the hand, "Awww, Dad!"

Dean knew Ben was too old to have his hand held but as much as his son liked to act cool and reserved if something caught his attention the kid would dash off like a Ferret after something shiny. He didn't need Ben running into traffic while crossing the parking lot.

"Sorry, dude. I know it's not cool to hold your old man's hand but that's the way it works."

Ben glared at Dean with his eyebrows scrunched and upper lip twitching.

"You know, Ben," Sam turned to his nephew, "it could be worse."

"How could it be _worse_, Uncle Sam?" Ben asked in true Winchester skepticism.

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave a one shoulder shrug, "He could carry you across the parking lot."

Ben's eyes widened with the horror of that image. No way! He wasn't a baby! He sighed dramatically letting both his Uncle and Dad know just how he felt about the situation as he slipped his hand in Dad's.

Dean gave his son's hand a squeeze, "Good choice, dude."

The three Winchesters made it across the parking lot unscathed and through the automatic doors. Sam snagged a basket and then turned to his brother and nephew,

"Alright, you got the list?"

Dean smirked as he searched his pockets for the piece of paper, "You'd be such a good house wife, Samantha."

"Blow me, Dean." Sam retorted moving away from the entrance.

And enter the littlest Winchester…

"What's 'blow me' mean?"

Both brothers winced; those words sounded so _wrong _coming out of the little boy's mouth in his high voice.

"I'll tell you when you're thirty." Sam answered saving his brother the trouble.

"Awww, man!" Ben exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, I know it sucks but 'till then I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, ok?"

"'Kay, Dad."

"Good man."

"Dean," Sam huffed giving him a pointed look, "the list."

"Alright, alright," Dean said patting his pockets down. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Ben scrunched up his nose in disgust, "You were girl underwear, Uncle Sammy?" he squeaked loud enough to cause several people to look at them-

People staring particularly hard at the tall man with the very red face.

"Oh, God." Sam groaned making a hasty escape leaving his hackling brother and confused nephew behind.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful. They had pretty much gotten everything they came for: stuff for Ben's school lunch, a few things Lisa needed them to pick up for dinner throughout the week and more laundry detergent because Ben and dirt were best friends.

Ben tugged on Dean's shirt to get his attention as him and Sam were trying to pick out a case of beer.

Dean glanced down at his son then back to the beer selection, "What, bud?"

"Can I get a treat, Dad? Pleasssse!" Ben broke out the pleading eyes, droopy lip, and slightly flaring nose.

_Here we go._

Dean sighed, "Yeah, but….Ben!" he shouted as his son trotted off. Obviously his kid already knew what he wanted.

"I got him." Sam volunteered.

Dean watched Sam jog after Ben then grabbed the beer he wanted and went to catch up with them. He found them on the candy aisle –of course; Ben had a hand planted on his butt rubbing with his head down and Sam bent over him saying something.

When Dean approached he made sure to glare at Ben when the boy looked up at him. Running off where his son couldn't be seen was a big no-no in the Winchester household. There were too many freaks out there; of the supernatural and sick fuck variety.

"Sorry, Dad." Ben mumbled.

Dean pointed to the floor in front of him, "C'mere, Ben."

Ben's eyes got wide at the ominous order, "Uncle Sammy already spanked me!" he readily supplied.

"I didn't spank you." Sam snorted. "I gave you one smack."

"Well – it still hurt!" Ben argued. "Your hand is huge!"

"You're about to be more hurt if you don't get over like I said, boy." Dean growled.

Ben dropped his hand from his butt and sighed as he walked over to his dad, because ignoring an order was the best way to find himself over Dad's lap ass end up and the man was a pro Hand to Ass Applicator.

When his son reached him, Dean squatted so he could be eye level with his eight year old.

"Ben, what's the rule when we're out somewhere?"

"I'm 'sposed to stay with you, mom, or Uncle Sammy." Ben shuffled his sneaker on the floor. "Sorry, Dad, I forgot."

"Uh huh, well I think when we get home you can spend some time standing at attention to help you remember."

It was a punishment John had employed when he and Sam were younger; it was hated, more by Sam than himself. It was worse than standing in the corner since you didn't have a wall to maybe lean on and it took more concentration to stare straight ahead rather than watching the paint peel. It proved to work on Ben because much like his Uncle as a kid, the boy had a hard time being still for too long.

Ben opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off,

"The next words outta your mouth better be 'yes, sir' or I can put you over my knee first and _then _you can stand at attention."

Ben sighed again but nodded, "Yes, sir."

Dean straightened himself from his crouched position as he ran his fingers through his son's hair to show they were good, "What treat did you want?"

The impending punishment and the threat of a spanking were instantly forgotten at the mention of Ben's treat as he excitedly shifted from foot to foot.

"Can I have M&M's?"

Dean shook his head, "Sorry, kid. Pick somethin' else."

And he felt like a dick as Dean watched his son's smile fade from his face. All kids, when given sugar, get sugar highs but him and Lisa found out early on that Ben couldn't handle sugar. Something about the chemicals in his brain couldn't process the sugar and it made other kids sugar high look like a tea party. If given sugar, Ben would literally look like a kid on crack – couldn't even really control his impulses. Dean wanted to be able to let his son have candy, cake, and soda like normal kids but – when have Winchesters ever been normal anyways?

Ben usually got angry when his parents said he couldn't have something that tasted really good; this time was no different.

Ben grabbed a bag of M&M's crushing them to his chest in the process.

"I want these." He spat.

Dean crossed his arms, "I said no, Ben. Put 'em back and pick somethin' else."

"No!" Ben snapped.

Then the kid lost his ever lovin' mind; he grabbed a handful of the candy packages and threw them on the floor.

"Ben!" Sam said sharply.

And really the deciding factor whether Dean took care of his son's attitude then or when they got home was what Ben screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the isle;

"BLOW ME!"

Dean didn't often get embarrassed but he felt his face heat up as varying ranges of horror crossed other shopper's faces. One older lady looked like she'd gladly spit on Dean for being such a bad parent.

By the time Dean got a hand wrapped around Ben's arm to pull the kid away from the candy, half the shelf was already swiped clean. Sam was scurrying to pick up candy while apologizing for his nephew's behavior.

Dean pulled his kid close to him giving him a little shake, "Knock it off." He growled barrowing a little of John Winchester bass.

Ben turned to him, "You knock it off!"

"Ok, that's it." Dean grumbled. He dug his wallet out of his pocket, "Sam, heads up." He warned before tossing it to his brother. "Pay for the stuff. We'll meet you at the car."

Dean didn't bother waiting for any confirmation from Sam before turning to march down the isle with Ben's arm still clutched in his hand.

Ben was no match for Dad's strength but he fought all the way while shouting a mantra of _blow me! _

The father was beyond pissed as he had to stop and pick up his son like he was toddler because the little boy refused to walk.

As they got towards the front of the store Ben seemed to lose most of his steam. He stopped his 'blow me' song, stopped struggling in his Dad's arms. In fact, Ben started to get a little panicked because Dad was still pissed and still walking with a purpose.

"Dad, where we goin'?"

"We're goin' to the bathroom so I can wear your ass out, little boy."

Ben's heart rate picked up as he started to squirm in Dean's arms but it was too late; Dad was already shouldering through the men's bathroom door and locking it behind them. Unfortunately for Ben it was empty.

When he was sat on his feet Ben tried to scramble away but had no luck. Dean continued to march him to the end of the bathroom into the handicap stall.

Ben's eyes teared up standing in front of his Dad with the man's hard glare piercing him.

Now that his son was calm Dean settled his hands on his hips and took a deep breath while studying the boy. He stood for a minute making sure he was calm enough because he was going to dish out one hell of a spanking.

"Benjamin, look at me." He waited for the watery brown eyes to meet his green before continuing, "Do you understand why you're about to get your butt busted?" Ben nodded. "Tell me why."

"'Cause I threw the candy on the floor." Ben answered quietly.

"Uh huh, what else?"

Ben's brow scrunched in thought. What else had he done? Oh… "I was yellin' at you and Uncle Sammy."

"_What_ were you yellin' at the top of your lungs?" Ben shook his head; he really didn't want to repeat it again. "What'd I tell you I didn't want to hear comin' out of your mouth, Ben?"

"Blow me." Ben whispered.

"Yeah, and what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Both father and son knew exactly what happened when Ben didn't obey; he got his ass tanned good. Dean always made Ben tell him the reason, every time, because he wanted to make sure his son understood why he was being punished.

"I get a spankin'."

Dean nodded, "Go ahead and unbutton your pants."

The tears that were building in Ben's eyes finally seeped over the rim, "No, Daddy. Please! I won't do it again, I promise!" he pleaded.

"Ben," Dean sighed. It tore his heart up to have to spank his kid but as the Dad it was his job to make sure he turned out alright. Besides, he and Sam survived John Winchester – Ben could survive too.

"Please, Daddy. I'm sorry." Ben cried.

"I know you are, bud. C'mon, let's get it over with."

Ben reluctantly unbuttoned his jeans and then waited for Dad to make the next move.

Dean got a grip on Ben's arm to hold him in place, reared his arm back, and then brought his hand crashing down on the waiting bottom.

The little boy yelped at the first swat as his hips pushed forward, the sound almost deafening as it reverberated off the walls. Dad had a really hard hand and he knew how to spank really well.

Ben grunted with each swat as the sting built up. He tried to stay still as long as he could 'cause Dad didn't put up with any nonsense while he was roasting butt, but Ben started doing the spank dance trying to get away from the hard hand.

"Ow! Owie!" Ben cried. "Daddy!"

Dean gave five more swats before pausing to get on one knee and pull Ben closer to him, "We're almost done, buddy."

Ben shook his head and cried as Dean pulled his pants down and draped him over his left arm.

"Are you going to throw a tantrum again, Ben?" Dean asked sternly as he rested his right hand on his son's hot, underwear covered butt.

"N-no, sir."

Dean delivered ten more blistering swats, Ben crying and pleading through them, before he stopped. He pulled the underwear down far enough to get a glance to make sure there wasn't any real harm.

Nope, just a nice red; the way a well tanned ass should look.

Dean gave one last swat to the bare cheeks before pulling up both the underwear and jeans. Ben stood in front of him looking incredibly pitiful as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand topping off with a loud sniffle.

Dean grabbed some toilet paper and gently wiped the snot off Ben's face and then pulled the little boy close for a hug.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked as he rubbed the small back. Ben snorted loudly making Dean huff out a laugh, "Yeah, ok, stupid question."

Ben pulled back and wiped his eyes one last time, "I really am sorry, Dad."

"I know you are dude. Let's not have a repeat of this, huh?"

Ben shook his head quickly, "No, sir."

Dean found it extremely cute when Ben put his small hand in his as they walked out to the Impala where Sam was leaning against the side waiting for them. As cool as Ben wanted to act he was still very much a Daddy's boy but Dean didn't mind, not that he'd admit it out loud in so many words.

He loved his kid, even if the boy was a little pain in the ass sometimes.

Sam gave his nephew a sympathetic grimace while tousling his hair. Dean nudged Ben's shoulder,

"You got something to say to your Uncle?"

Ben scuffed his show in the cement, embarrassed by the way he acted, "I'm sorry, Uncle Sammy."

"Dean nailed you pretty good, huh?" Sam replied with a teasing smile.

"Uncle Sam!" Ben squawked.

Sam gave a hearty laugh, white teeth flashing as he turned to get into the passenger seat of the Impala, "We're good, Ben."

Dean shook his head at his brother and son, "If we don't get home soon you're mom's gonna send out a search party for us."

Ben opened the back door to the Impala but stopped before climbing in to look up at Dean, "Dad, are you ever gonna tell me what 'blow me' means?" he asked seriously.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, something he learned from his own father, "Get in the car, Ben before I kill you."

And maybe he was only half joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :) As for my other story, <em>Just Can't Stay Put- <em>I'm working on the next part :)**


End file.
